Being Around Her Cousins
by Pricat
Summary: Kermit's young daughter Yoko meets her cousins, the other zMuppet Kids adventures and antics are about to begin
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 ** _This was inspired after watching the new version of Ducktales, and seeing how Webby was trying to fit in, despite being cooped up in a mansion, made me think about Yoko, who is Kermit's daughter since we know from The Muppets movie, that Kermit has a mansion so Yoko is worried about the other kids thinking that she is weird._**

 ** _In this story, it's a few months after she got adopted by zKermit, but scared about meeting her cousins who happen to be the other zMuppet Kids but maybe she'll see that normal is over rated._**

* * *

"Yoko, you awake, sweetie, as your uncles will be here soon, along with your Cousibs?" Kermit said, his voice echoing through the hallway of his mansion, as he was looking for his daughter Yoko, whom he'd adopted a few months ago but only Constantine knew, along with his mischievous niece, Sneaker.

He'd always wanted to beca father and thought that would happen with Piggy, but life had funny ways of working out, which was alright Pkus Dudley was good for Piggy, hearing laughter, guessing Yoko was hiding again, as being cooped up in a mansion, she did not have many friends or other kids thought she was weird seeing a young female light blue skinned amphibian female, with long light blue hair but was zip lining.

"Oops, hey daddy, did I surprise you, but what did you want?" Yoko asked him.

"Yoko you have to be careful, as you could get hurt, plus you have to get ready, remember?" Kermit said.

Yoko sighed, going to her room, and was getting ready, like putting on the outfit her dad had bought for her, plus putting up her long light blue hair into a bun but worried about meeting her cousins in case they thought she was weird like how other kids saw her, or thought she was rich because she lived in a mansion.

She was then hearing her cousins were here, plus could hear Sneaker running aroubd, making her grin, because her mischievous cousin thought she was awesome just the way she was, hoping her other Cousibs would think this too.

"Yoko, you ready in there, as your cousins and your uncles are here." she heard her dad say, knocking on her door, seeing Sneaker shoot him a look as she knew how anxious Yoko was, about meeting her other cousins telling him she would get Yoko to come down in a bit, as Kermit left.

"Yoko it's me, Sneaker, can I come in?" she said hearing Yoko open the door as she let her in, making Sneaker get, that uncle Kermit had picked out an outfit for her that was not what kids theirvage wore, or thought cool remembering what Jareth said, that fashion helped make a good first impression.

"Yeah, my dad is still new, to being a father." Yoko told her, giving Sneaker an idea.

"Why don't you just wear what you want, Yoko, without your dad bugging you?" she said.

Yoko nodded, dressing how she normally did, making her happy, plus Sneaker could see she was happier compared to what Kermit made her wear, so knew that she would make an awesome first impression seeing her quiet, guessing she was nervous about being herself in front of her uncles besides her other cousins

It gave the mischievous thief in training another idea, because Yoko loved her pranks and antics, like when they had been ziplining the other day setting it up again, so Yoko could make an amazing first impression, seeing the female light blue skinned amphibian agree doing so which surprised her new uncles but the other kids were impressed, plus Sneaker was surfing down the staircase banister, landing on her webbed feet along with Yoko.

"Whoa, who's that who was ziplining, as she was awesome?" Zeus asked Sneaker

"That's Yoko, she's Kermit's daughter, that he adopted a few months ago." Sneaker replied.

They were crowding around Yoko, introducing themselves to her making the light blue skinned amphibian female curious, but surprised they weren't calling her weird, making her cousins confused.

"A lot of kids normally think I'm weird, or a rich kid because my dad and I live in a mansion, plus I don't get out much." Yoko said to them, making them get it.

"You're not, plus you look cool." Jareth told her.

They were hanging out, plus Yoko was showing them around, happy that her new cousins liked her for her, not because she lived in a mansion, so relieved that Sneaker had helped her break the ice, unaware that her uncle Constantine was jealous that she and her dad lived in a mansion, giving zKermit a crazy idea.

"You are enrolling Yoko in school, right?" he heard Sam ask, nodding in reply.

* * *

"I to,d you they'd like you, you know?" Sneaker said to Yoko.

"Yeah, they don't think I'm weird or a rich kid, just because my dad and I live in a mansion, plus Robin sleeps over sometimes, but none of the kids in his class think that." Yoko replied, seeing Sneaker get it.

It was later that night, since Constantine was letting Sneaker sleep over, plus she and Yoko were having a slumber party, because Yoko had never did that before, so Sneaker was helping her learn, since normal kids their age did these things, Pkus had brought candy and treats for them, already in pyjamas.

"T-Thanks for helping me, Sneaker." Yoko said, as Sneaker was braiding her long light blue hair.

"Stick with me and our other cousins, and we'll get you having fun in no time." Sneaker said, seeing Yoko like what she had done, because it looked cool like normal kids their age did with their hair, curious about this thing called school.

"You'll get used to it, if your dad enrols you, but let's make a fort." Sneaker told her, seeing Yoko impressed.


	2. Going To the Fair

"Wow, you two must have had a good night last night, eh?" Kermit said the next morning as both Sneaker and Yoko were at breakfast in the dining room the next morning.

"Yep dad, Sneaker taught me some cool things, like braiding my hair, but you okay?" Yoko replied seeing a servant pouring juice into their glasses along with coffee into Kermit's mug, impressing Sneaker.

"Your house is so much cooler than mine, you know?" Sneaker said seeing zKermit get it.

"I know Sneaker, as your dad likes it here too." Kermit replied drinking coffee leaving the table.

It was later the next morning, but the weekend making Yoko happy because while her cousins went to school during the week, she was home schooled by a private tutor, hoping her dad would enrol her in school, so she could make friends, and she'd told Sneaker about it last night, making her get it, hoping Kermit would change his mind.

"Hey, Yoko wanna go hang out like an normal kid, like me and our cousins?" Sneaker asked making Yoko nod excited.

"Get ready, alright, as the fair's in town, which is awesome fun, to kids like us." Sneaker said.

Yoko knew her dad was inviting her new grandparents over for dinner, so guessed he wouldn't mind, so packing her backpack, plus brought a lot of her allowance, meeting Sneaker, dressed in a jean jacket with a shirt and jeans, making Sneaker impressed.

"Do I look ready, for my first time hanging out?" Yoko asked her, seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yep, let's go, our otner cousins are waiting!" Sneaker said running ahead, as Yoko ran after giggling.

The other kids were happy seeing Yoko with Sneaker guessing that Yoko never went to the fair before either, but we're having fun riding rides, playing games and winning prizes plus eating candy, which Yoko was enjoying, hoping it did not ruin her appetite seeing Sneaker face palm.

"We're kids, we're supposed to do stuff like this, and spoil our dinner with junk food." she said.

* * *

Kermit was stunned that Yoko had went with Sneaker and her cousins to the"Go fair, plus spoils her dinner by having junk food seeing her go to her room to get ready to meet her grandparents, hoping Sneaker was not in trouble, since she and her cousins were showing her how to have fun, which was a good thing.

"Go take an nap, alright?" Kermit said to her, seeing Yoko go to her room, because she was tired from the fun she and her cousins had been having, hoping that Sneaker would not give Yoko ideas like rebel seeing his parents here, wondering where Yoko was.

"She's taking an nap, after having fun with her cousins, because they're helping her loosen up." Kermit reply, making them get it hoping they would meet Yoko, once she woke up and dinner was not here yet which was good, and in a bit, Yoko was awake making Kermit relieved introducing her to her grandparents who thought she was cute, making Yoko grin.


End file.
